Chúc mừng sinh nhật
by NamidaxxxKokoro
Summary: Sinh nhật của Okita đã cận kề và có vẻ như là chỉ có mỗi Kagura là biết...


Author's Note: Cái fic này tuy là để chúc mừng sinh nhật Okita nhưng tớ sẽ không kể chuyện như các fic khác, sinh nhật chỉ là bối cảnh thôi, tớ sẽ chủ yếu mô tả tâm trạng nhân vật. Chắc các bạn đọc xong thì bảo tớ chưa có kinh nghiệm gì mà cứ thích đú đởn thiên hạ T_T Nhưng mà tớ rất muốn viết theo kiểu này, mong được các bạn ủng hộ

Giải thích:

Rakugo: Một loại hình thức giải trí của Nhật Bản mà Okita rất nghiền, các bạn cứ tra Google-sama là rõ

Kaishaku: Trợ tá khi Samurai mổ bụng, sẽ giúp Samurai không rên rỉ để không bị sỉ nhục

Chữ in nghiêng: Suy nghĩ của Okita

Chữ đậm: Suy nghĩ của Kagura

Chữ thường: lời kể chuyện

Chữ căn lề giữa: Suy nghĩ của cả Okita lẫn Kagura

xXxXx

_Tôi còn nhớ lần đầu tiên tôi gặp cô ta. _

_Mái tóc màu đỏ son, trên đầu có hai cái của nợ màu đen mà cô ta gọi là túm tóc. Mắt xanh da trời, da trắng bệch, dáng người nhỏ thó, mặt lúc nào cũng vênh lên tự đắc, tay thì luôn một cầm cái ô đỏ và một cái thứ đồ ăn màu xanh lè chua loét mà cô ta gọi là sukonbu. _

_Nhìn qua chả khác gì một con nhỏ Trung Quốc tầm thường_

_Nhưng lại có một tốc độ ngang bằng với tôi, cũng chỉ là khi tôi chơi trò oẳn tù tì đập và đội với cô ta hôm lễ hội Hanami thôi, còn sự thật thì tôi nhanh hơn cô ta nhiều._

_Tất nhiên, là trừ lúc tôi bắn hụt cô ta khi cô ta chạy trốn cùng với cô công chúa._

_Mà đấy không phải vấn đề ở đây, sự thật là. _

_Tôi ghét cô ta._

_Ghét vì cô ta luôn lao vào đánh nhau hoặc kiếm cớ nói đểu tôi mỗi lần nhìn thấy. Phiền phức, bộ người Yato chỉ biết có thế thôi à?_

_Ghét vì cô ta luôn mồm Gin-chan, hai điều Gin-chan. Cô ta còn đánh tôi vì "Gin-chan" nữa chứ. Tôi đã làm gì nào? Chỉ là gọi quỷ lên để giết Hijikata-san thôi._

_Ghét vì cô ta cứ luôn xen vào mọi chuyện. Gì mà "Một kẻ cứ có đánh nhau là lao vào không đáng được xem thứ này" chứ? Chính cô lao vào đầu tiên. Theo "nghĩa đen" luôn._

_Ghét vì cô ta không biết khi nào là chịu thua hay lùi lại, ngay cả trước một khẩu thần công. Đồ ngốc, nếu cô chết thì biết ai sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm không hả?_

_Ghét vì cô ta có thể sẽ làm tôi run tay nếu tôi phải làm Kaishaku cho cô ta. Nhưng tôi run thật ấy chứ, vì biết đâu…phút cuối cô ta lại không muốn chết thì sao._

_Ghét vì cô ta luôn nâng niu cái con chó to đại tướng mà cô ta gọi là Sadaharu. Cho đi dạo kiểu gì mà làm tan hoang cả phố, làm tôi tí thì tiêu, cô ta lại còn cố đẩy tôi xuống nữa chứ. _

_Ghét vì cô ta cứ thích làm theo cái kiểu "ăn miếng trả miếng" cổ lô sĩ. Người ta đã nói nhầm rồi mà lại._

_Ghét vì khi đánh nhau cùng với cô ta ở cùng một phía, thì thể nào cả tôi lẫn tên đối thủ đều bầm dập._

_Ghét vì cô ta luôn cố gắng "dạy đời" tôi trong khi tôi đã nói rõ quan điểm của mình rồi. Và cho dù tôi đã chắc mẩm rằng một đứa trẻ nít như cô ta không thể hiểu quan điểm ấy, thì cô ta lại hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, cứ như là đang chọc tức tôi vậy._

_Nhưng lúc này đây, tôi ghét cô ta chủ yếu là vì _

_Cô ta quên sinh nhật của tôi!_

_Ý tôi là, không phải ai cũng nhớ đâu._

Ánh nắng mặt trời buối sớm chiếu lên tấm mái màu nâu của trụ sở Shinsegumi, bầu trời xanh trong, điểm những cánh chim sớm, đâu đó vang lên tiếng chim trong veo trong những lùm cây xanh ngắt. Tất cả mọi người đều bước thật nhanh đến phòng họp, bởi chỉ cần trễ một chút thôi sẽ bị cục phó ác quỷ - Hijikata Toushiro yêu cầu mổ bụng tự sát.

Tất cả, trừ một người, một chàng trai sắp tròn 18 tuổi, mồm nhai kẹo cao su, thi thoảng thổi ra những bóng cao su màu hồng, khuôn mặt thiểu não, buồn chán đưa cặp mắt đỏ của mình qua những sợi tóc màu cát nhìn bóng người đi đi lại lại mà chả muốn đi.

_Không phải ai cũng nhớ đâu…_

_..._

_Tốt thôi, tôi cũng chả quan tâm…_

xXxXx

**Tôi còn nhớ lần đầu tiên tôi gặp hắn.**

_Mái tóc màu đỏ son, trên đầu có hai cái của nợ màu đen mà cô ta gọi là túm tóc. Mắt xanh da trời, da trắng bệch, dáng người nhỏ thó, mặt lúc nào cũng vênh lên tự đắc, tay thì luôn một cầm cái ô đỏ và một cái thứ đồ ăn màu xanh lè chua loét mà cô ta gọi là sukonbu. _

**Mái tóc màu nâu giống như cát biển, rủ xuống ở giữa và hai bên mắt, mắt hắn màu đỏ, không phải màu đỏ như mắt của Gin-chan, đó là một màu đỏ ánh nâu. Nhưng ánh mắt hắn lúc nào cũng đờ đẫn nhưng lại theo cái kiểu "Nguy hiểm mà cứ tỏ ra ngu". Mồm lúc nào cũng có bóng kẹo cao su, cây kiếm của hắn thì luôn xập xình tiếng nhạc từ MP3. Làm như sành điệu lắm vậy**

**Nhìn qua chả khác gì một thằng cảnh sát bị Down.**

**Nhưng hắn lại là một tên đại S**

**Một tên sẵn sàng treo ngược người khác xuống, tra tấn cho đến chết.**

**Một tên sẵn sàng làm bất cứ thứ gì để thỏa mãn cái thú vui bệnh hoạn của mình**

**Mà đấy không phải vấn đề, thật sự là**

**Tôi ghét hắn.**

**Ghét vì hắn luôn làm tôi khó chịu, khó chịu hết mức có thể, bằng mấy cái trò chướng mắt mà hắn ta làm**

**Ghét vì hắn ta lúc nào cũng cố gắng giết tên cuồng Mayo, rồi để lại cả một bãi chiến trường. Sao hắn lúc nào cũng phải để ý đến tên Mayora đó chứ?**

**Ghét vì hắn ta cứ làm tôi cụt hứng. Nhất là khi tôi đang xúc động, thì hắn lại cổ vũ cho đối thủ đánh bại tôi. Vô duyên cũng có mức độ thôi chứ!**

**Ghét vì hắn ta luôn bảo tôi phải lùi lại, rồi ra chiều lo lắng, rằng nếu tôi chết vì…ví dụ, một khẩu thần công chẳng hạn, thì hắn sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm hết. Làm như là tôi yếu như hắn vậy.**

**Ghét vì trong một thoáng chốc, chỉ vì một câu nói của hắn thôi, mà tôi đã thực sự nghĩ rằng: Hắn thực sự mê tôi. Dĩ nhiên sự thật là không phải thế, phải không?**

**Ghét vì hắn ta thậm chí còn chĩa khẩu súng bazooka thối tha của hắn vào Sadaharu. Mà nó đã làm gì cơ chứ? Nó chỉ chạy lung tung khi bị biến hình thôi mà.**

**Ghét vì hắn ta luôn kiếm cớ để trêu tôi, đôi khi là đánh nhau với tôi, mà đỉnh điểm là sau khi cứu tôi, thì hắn đã bẻ tay tôi một cách tàn nhẫn, làm tôi không đánh nhau được. Tốt thôi, tôi cũng cho hắn một cảm giác tương tự, đáng đời!**

**Ghét vì hắn ta luôn cho tôi rơi vào tình trạng bắt buộc phải đánh nhau cùng với hắn. Mà có bao giờ tôi phối hợp tốt được với hắn đâu. **

**Ghét vì hắn ta luôn coi tôi là trẻ con và luôn nghĩ rằng tôi không hiểu được hắn. Dĩ nhiên là tôi hiểu chứ, tôi không phải hạng nít ranh chưa cai sữa! Và tôi biết rằng hắn nhận ra, rằng tôi hiểu hắn hơn ai hết**

**Nhưng lúc này đây, tôi ghét hắn chủ yếu là vì **

**Tôi còn nhớ sinh nhật của hắn – Một cái ngày mà có vẻ như ai cũng quên**

**Ý tôi là, không phải ai cũng quên đâu.**

_Ê! Dậy đi! Kagura! Sáng bảnh mắt ra rồi đấy. Không định làm việc à? – Tiếng một Samurai với mái tóc màu bạc vang lên, xen lẫn chút ngái ngủ.

_Cho em ngủ thêm nữa đi… - Kagura nói vọng ra sau cánh cửa tủ áo – Anh không biết giấc ngủ là bạn của sắc đẹp à?

_Em thì mãi mãi chả có tí sắc đẹp nào đâu mà đòi. – Gin vừa ngoáy mũi vừa loay hoay đi vào nhà tắm.

_CÁI GÌ HẢ? – Cơn tức giận làm cô gái tóc đỏ tỉnh ngay lập tức, cho cánh cửa tủ áo một cước, cô hầm hầm nhìn Gin.

_Đó, giờ em dậy rồi, thay quần áo ăn sáng đi, mà không có ăn trứng đâu đấy, nhỡ cô ngộ độc thì tôi chả biết thế nào mà lo đâu.

Kagura, với một vẻ mặt khó chịu, vừa làu bàu vừa xé lịch, thế là đã sang một ngày mới rồi.

_Gin-chan! Anh có biết hôm nay là ngày gì không?

_Hả? Anh mày còn một đống chuyện phải lo, làm sao biết được ngày nào với ngày nào?

**Chả hiểu tại sao, tôi luôn nhớ ngày sinh nhật của hắn, trong khi lại quên sinh nhật của Megane, chắc là vì trong thâm tâm tôi luôn muốn cho hắn một trận trong đúng ngày sinh nhật của hắn.**

**Nhưng cái lợi lại thành cái hại, chả có ai ngoài tôi chú ý đến cả, nên tôi luôn có cảm giác như mình quan tâm đến hắn nhất.**

…

**Khỉ thật, tôi cũng chả quan tâm**

xXxXx

12h00 trưa…

Tổng cục Shinsegumi đang trong một ngày khá là bận rộn, tiếng bước chân người vang lên đều đều dưới mái nhà chìm trong nắng trưa. Nhưng bận rộn nhất vẫn là căng tin, từ trong đó vọng ra những tiếng nói chuyện huyên náo, hoặc tiếng gọi món tấp nập.

_Okita-taichou, taichou không ăn…Hự! – Yamazaki vừa mới định bắt chuyện với Okita – người đang ngồi một mình ở một góc căng tin thì bị một người khác bịt miệng lại.

_Thằng ngu! Mày làm gì thế hả? Đã bảo không được bắt chuyện với đội trưởng rồi cơ mà? – Rồi ông ta lôi xềnh xệch Yamazaki ra chỗ khác.

Nhưng chưa kịp rời khỏi, thì Okita đã đến gần Yamazaki, nhìn chằm chằm:

_Oi, mấy tên tiểu tốt nhà ngươi đang định đi đâu thế hả?

_D…Dạ, không có gì đâu ạ… B…Bọn em phải đi tuần tra đây! – Rồi cả hai viên cảnh sát nhanh chũng chuồn ra ngoài, để lại đằng sau là khói bụi mù mịt.

Rồi khi khói tan hết, Okita nhận ra còn một người khác nữa, đã đứng sau lưng Yamazaki và theo dõi mọi chuyện.

Và đó là người Okita không muốn gặp nhất.

_Oi, Sougo. Đứng lên đi, hôm nay chúng ta phải đi tuần tra đấy – Hít một hơi thuốc dài, phó cục trưởng ác quỉ Hijikata nói bằng giọng khàn khàn.

_Làm như tôi chưa có đủ thứ để bực tức vậy_

_Tôi không đi đâu, anh đi một mình rồi chết đi nhé. Bảo trọng, Hijikata-san.

_Có cần phải nói câu bảo trọng ngay sau cái câu chết đi không hả? Đứng dậy mau!

_Tôi sẽ đứng dậy nếu anh bị gông cổ, có xích ở tay chân, bò quanh trụ sở và sủa gâu gâu như một con chó.

Quanh đây có tiếng cười khúc khích…

RẦM!

Hijikata nổi gân xanh, "Thằng nhãi này thực sự làm mình cáu rồi đấy", rồi đạp một chân thật mạnh lên bàn ăn, tay rút kiếm ra, hét lên:

_Có đi không thì bảo?

_Đ-Đợi đã, Toshi… - Một giọng nói yếu ớt vang lên từ đằng sau.

Hijikata quay người lại, chỉ để thấy một Kondo rệu rạo cả về vật chất lẫn tinh thần, mặt mũi sưng húp, bầm dập, chắc vừa bị Otae dần cho một trận xong, nhưng vẫn cố gắng cười.

_Hai đứa làm lành với nhau đi chứ, có chuyện gì mà cứ cãi nhau suốt thế…

_Khỉ thật_

_Oi, Hijikata-san, hôm nay tôi sẽ đi, nhưng mà là vì Kondo-san đấy nhé.

_Thằng lỏi, thể nào giữa đường cũng lủi đi mất cho mà xem – Hijikata gãi cái đầu của mình, thở dài theo bước Okita…

xXxXx

12h00 trưa…

_Cơm chín rồi, mọi người, ăn đi cho nóng – Tiếng Shinpachi lanh lảnh vang lên.

_Itadakima…su~ - Vừa dứt lời, Kagura nhanh chóng tấn công bát cơm trứng của mình mà chả để ý đến xung quanh gì cả.

_Kagura-chan, em nên ăn chậm đi, ăn nhanh không có lợi cho sức khỏe đâu

_Kệ nó, anh chắc là cái thói ăn nhanh của nó là "bạn của sắc đẹp" đấy.

Kagura lườm Gin cháy mặt, rồi ăn tiếp:

_Em thà béo còn hơn mỗi lần vào toa lét là mỗi lần thải ra toàn đường.

_Giề? Muốn ăn theo cái kiểu ấy đi cho đến khi vỡ dạ dày hả?

_Giề? Muốn ăn đồ ngọt cho đến khi bàng quan của anh nổ tung hả?

_Thôi nào mọi người, đến giờ ăn rồi, đừng cãi nhau nữa đi. – Shinpachi đứng ra giảng hòa.

_Ờ thì hòa, hứ! – Kagura quay mặt đi, lặng lẽ giải quyết bát cơm trứng thứ năm, rồi với lấy cái ô của mình và đứng dậy, thủng thẳng đi ra ngoài.

_Coi kìa, Kagura-chan! Em đi đâu vậy?

_Ra ngoài mua Sukonbu! Còn hơn là ở đây ăn với mấy người – Kagura bĩu môi bước ra ngoài.

Che mình dưới chiếc ô màu tím, Kagura bước đi từng bước nhẹ nhàng trên con đường phố Kabuki-chou. Bầu trời trưa xanh tươi nhưng nắng gắt, không một gợn mây. Kagura lau mồ hôi trên trán, mồm ngậm mẩu Sukonbu cuối cùng còn lại trong túi.

**Chẹp, lần này phải mua nhiều hơn mới được.**

Dừng lại trước cửa hàng kẹo, Kagura rút tiền ra (Đừng hỏi lấy đâu ra nhé =)) ) và gọi to:

_Bà ơi! Cho cháu 30 hộp Sukonbu!

_Có ngay đây! Chờ chút nhé!

Kagura quay đầu đi nhìn xung quanh trong lúc chờ đợi, và cô thấy một người bán rao. Cái loa thì luôn kêu lên:"Ô ô ô, sống vô ô ô hạ …. Như cá mắc cạ n"

_Nào, Kagura-chan? Con muốn mua bao nhiêu hộp hôm nay ấy nhỉ? Bà không nghe rõ cho lắm.

_Dạ, bà ơi, người kia đang bán cái gì thế ạ?

_Cái tiếng đó thì chắc là Rakugo rồi, dạo này vừa mới có nhà hát mở gần đây, chắc họ định bán vé Rakugo đây mà.

_Rakugo…à…

**Mình nhớ là cái tai nghe của hắn lúc nào cũng phát ra mấy câu kiểu này**

_Kagura-chan? Cháu muốn mua bao nhiêu nào?

_Cháu xin lỗi ạ. – Kagura rút tiền lại – Chỉ hôm nay thôi, cháu sẽ không mua Sukonbu cho bà được.

xXxXx

_Chán…quá…~ - Okita thò đầu ra ngoài xe, thở dài, mãi mà chưa thấy gì cả. Hijikata-san, anh chắc là không nhầm đường đấy chứ?

_Chắc – Hijikata phả ra một hơi thuốc dài, rồi nói tiếp – Đây là một ổ Joui mà gián điệp của ta phát hiện được tuần trước, khi nào chúng ra là ta sẽ thừa cơ đánh úp luôn.

_Phải rồi, sao anh không đánh úp một mình đi trong khi tôi về trụ sở nhỉ - Okita chán nản mở cửa xe định bước ra ngoài, nhưng khi nhìn thấy cánh cửa mà mình đang theo dõi hé mở, Okita lập tức đóng cửa xe lại, rồi chỉ ra cho Hijikata điều mà mình đã thấy.

Cả hai viên cảnh sát đều hiểu đây không phải chuyện đùa, lén lút ra ngoài xe rồi nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại, Okita và Hijikata nhanh chóng bước đến cánh cửa và đẩy vào trong…

_Haha! Ngươi mắc bẫy bọn ta rồi! Lũ cẩu đần ngu ngốc! – Tên trùm sò cười lớn, chĩa kiếm vào hai người vừa mắc bẫy. – Giờ bọn ta sẽ lấy mạng ngươi! Phó cục trưởng Hijikata Toshiro và đội trưởng đội ám sát Okita Sougo! Để trả thù cho những chiến sĩ mà Shinsengumi các ngươi đã giết hại!

_Ồ, còn biết cả tên ta cơ đấy. – Okita rút kiếm ra – Vậy chắc ngươi không biết hôm nay là ngày gì đâu nhỉ?

_Là ngày giỗ của ngươi chứ gì! AHAHAHAHAHAHA…HỰ! – Tên Joui cười chưa hết, đã bị một vết chém sắc lẻm ngang ngực, hắn ta chỉ kịp kêu lên một tiếng rồi ngã gục.

_Ta đang chán đây. Đứa nào muốn chết thì lên đi – Okita gằn giọng, lườm đối thủ làm chúng sợ run hết cả người, rồi một tên hét lên cổ vũ tinh thần.

_Xông lên anh em! Chúng ta có cả chục người mà sợ hai con chó của Mạc Phủ này sao? Tiến lên!

Lời vừa nói ra như tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho tất cả, tất cả đồng loạt xông lên lấy mạng đối thủ. Nhưng đâu có dễ vậy.

RẦM!

Chỉ với một đòn, Okita và Hijikata đã quét sạch ba bốn tên Joui vào tường, nhưng có vẻ Okita là đánh nhiều hơn cả, mà không phải cái kiểu đánh bình thường mà dường như cả nỗi giận dữ đều tập trung vào mũi kiếm. Loáng một cái, cả nhóm Joui đều bị hạ gục, chỉ tội cho một số người bị đạp một cách dã man vừa bị "chất vấn" bởi Okita: "Ê, dậy đi. Đánh tiếp đi chứ!" Và một lúc sau, rất nhiều xe cảnh sát đều đã tới để áp giải tù nhân về

_Mình đang làm gì thế này?_

_Chắc sẽ chả ai nhớ đâu._

_Kể cả con nhỏ đó nữa…_

Okita bước ra ngoài một cách chán nản, trên đường đi không quên đá mấy hòn sỏi trên đường cho bõ tức, rồi Okita quay đi chỗ khác, tránh phải làm việc áp giải tù nhân.

_Rồi tôi thấy con nhỏ đó, hí hửng cầm cái gì đấy và giữ nó như là kho báu của mình vậy._

_Oi, China. Ngươi không đi cùng với Danna và Bốn mắt hôm nay à?

_Sao mình lại bắt chuyện nhỉ_

_Ta đi với ai là quyền của ta! Sao ngươi cứ phải quan tâm thế hả?

_Khỉ thật, cô ta nói đúng._

_Ngươi nên nhớ ta là cảnh sát và dù chẳng muốn nhưng ta cũng phải bảo vệ người dân, mà ngươi đi một mình như thế lỡ bị bắt cóc thì ta sẽ có một đống giấy tờ để giải quyết đấy.

**Khỉ thật, hắn nói đúng**

_Cái gì? Đừng có mà coi ta là chó đi lạc!

_Quá đúng rồi còn đòi hỏi!

_Oi, Sougo…

_NGẬM MỒM VÀO! – Cả hai đồng thanh hét lên vào mặt Hijikata, làm anh thoáng sợ hãi, nhưng rồi thở dài và than phiền như thường lệ.

_Về thôi. Muộn rồi đấy.

_Hừ. Gặp lại ngươi sau nhé, China. – Okita chán nản áp giải tên tù nhân cuối cùng lên xe rồi đóng cửa lại.

_Oi, đợi đã, ta còn chưa xong chuyện với ngươi!

Nhưng chiếc xe đã đi mất hút từ đời nào rồi.

Xì, đồ khốn.

xXxXx

Cho đến khi tất cả các cảnh sát về được đến trụ sở, thì cũng là lúc trời tối hẳn. Sau khi tống tất cả những tên tù nhân vào nhà giam, Okita vừa gãi đầu, vừa làu bàu trong miệng, rồi anh bước vào trụ sở và…

BÙM!

Tiếng pháo giấy bắn ra làm rung động một buổi tối đã từng yên tĩnh ở Shinsengumi, và theo sau đó là một âm thanh còn lớn hơn nữa

_CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT SOUGO!

Pháo giấy bắn ra đủ màu sặc sỡ lên người Okita – vị đội trưởng vẫn còn đang ngạc nhiên. Ở đằng sau có hai người vừa giơ tấm băng màu trắng có chữ viết đỏ tươi "Chúc mừng sinh nhật" vừa cười toe toét với Okita. Khi thấy vẻ mặt của Okita vẫn còn ngạc nhiên, Kondo lên tiếng:

_Haha, ngạc nhiên lắm phải không Sougo? Để anh nói cho biết nhá, trừ vụ Joui kia thì tất cả đều là giả hết đấy – Ám chỉ cả cái mặt thê thảm của Kondo lúc trước – Tất cả đều là cho bữa tiệc của cậu đấy. Giờ thì ngồi xuống thưởng thức đi!

Okita, tuy vẫn còn ngạc nhiên, nhưng đã dần bình tâm lại, cậu đảo mắt nhìn quanh

Rồi cậu thấy có một bộ ba rất quen nhưng lại không hề được chào đón ở đây.

_Oi, mấy người làm gì ở đây thế này?

_Chúng tôi được mời đến bởi Kondo-san mà.

_Ờ, bọn anh đến đây chúc mừng mà sao chú mày thái độ khó chịu thế?

_Măm măm…

_Có người như thế kia mà còn nói được hả?_

_Gì đây? Tôi đâu nhớ là con heo này được cho phép ở đây?

Như một phản xạ, Kagura ngay lập tưsc tóm lấy cổ áo Okita, nhanh chóng đứng dậy:

_Ngươi muốn gì hả? Đồ đê tiện!

_Thôi nào! – Kondobas vai bá cổ Okita – Quên đi và cùng mở tiệc đi.

_Thôi được. – Cả hai cùng trao nhau một cái lườm cháy mặt rồi quay lưng vào nhau.

_Sinh nhật mà cũng bị phá bĩnh thế này đấy, khón thật._

**Sinh nhật mà cũng vẫn đểu giả như thế đấy, khốn thật.**

Mà thôi, không cần phải quan tâm làm gì, giờ đã đến đây rồi thì chỉ cần tận hưởng thôi

…Đúng vậy…

xXxXx

CHOANG!

_Ê ku, mang thêm rượu cho anh mày đê! Muốn chết không hả - Gin ném chai rượu mình vừa tu vào tường, làm mấy chiến sĩ Shinsengumi sợ mất mật.

_Oi, thằng tóc bạc khốn kiếp kia! Đừng có mà làm loạn! – Hijikata, người đang rất tức giận vì hành động vừa rồi của Gin, đứng dậy và hét to.

_Gì thếếếếế, Hijikata-kunnnnnn~~~ Hay ghen tị vì không uống được nhiều rượu như anh đây nên ghen tị hả? Anh biết chú trình còi rồi, không phải kêu.

_Cái gì? Uống thì uống chứ sợ gì? Yamazaki! Đưa chai Sake đằng kia lại đây!

_Đúng là hai lão ngu_

_Khi không lại tự ý thi uống trong sinh nhật người khác_

_Chờ đấy, thể nào cũng nôn thốc nôn tháo ra cho xem_

CHOANG!

_Tất cả các người! Mang thêm rượu và đồ ăn ra đây! Còn tên kia! – Kagura, người đang đỏ mặt tía tai vì lỡ uống nhầm…rượu nặng vừa ném một chai sake chưa đã, cô cầm lấy cái ô loạng choạng chỉ vào Okita, người cũng đang ngà ngà say.

_Gì? Ngươi muốn gì hả?

_Ta thách đấu với ngươi! Lần này ta sẽ cho ngươi nếm tất cả những đau khổ mà ta đã chịu!

_Cô thì có bao nhiêu đau khổ mà đòi trả thù._

_Thật là phiền phức_

_Nhưng…_

_Chỉ lần này thôi, mình sẽ chiều theo cô ta vậy._

Okita vớ lấy một chai Sake rồi tu ừng ực như người sắp chết khát. Lúc anh ném chai rượu xuống sàn nhà cũng là lúc mặt anh cũng trở nên đỏ tía tai. Quệt những giọt rượu trên mồm, Okita rút kiếm ra, chĩa vào Kagura:

_Được! Thích thì chiều! Đồ ngực lép!

Và thế là, hai trận chiến kinh thiên động địa đã xảy ra trong khi những người khác chỉ có thể giương mắt đứng nhìn nếu không muốn bị dần cho nhừ tử. Chỉ có duy nhất hai người là ngồi im uống trà trong tĩnh lặng, đơn giản là vì họ đã quá quen với cảnh này rồi.

_Chúng ta luôn có những người đồng đội kì cục nhỉ.

_Chuẩn không thể chuẩn hơn.

xXxXx

_Chết điiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Kagura hét lớn, cầm ô xông thẳng vào Okita, người đang chỉ dùng kiếm để đỡ chứ không đánh lại. Okita cứ mỗi một lần đỡ là bước giật lùi, rồi cho đến khi nghĩ rằng mình đã bước đủ xa, anh dùng kiếm của mình đánh lại vào ô của Kagura, rồi dội ngược lại. Trong lúc tưởng như Okita sẽ đánh bại Kagura thì anh lại dừng và tra kiếm vào vỏ, rồi nói:

_Không có ai ở đây, nên ngươi không cần phải giả vờ nữa đâu.

_Gì, ngươi nói gì thế hả? – Mặt Kagura vẫn đỏ, nhưng đỏ vì xấu hổ hơn là vì rượu

_Ngươi giả vờ uống rượu rồi đánh nhau với ta đúng không? Vì ngay cả có ghét nhau đến mấy đi nữa thì chẳng ai lại đi gây sự vào đúng ngày sinh nhật. Nên cô đã giả vờ như là mình say, đánh nhau với tôi để đuổi người khác ra ngoài. Đúng không? – Rồi Okita quay lại nhìn gương mặt đỏ vì xấu hổ của Kagura, và cười mỉa – Đó, trúng phóc. Thế có chuyện gì mà ngươi lại muốn gọi ta ra đây một mình thế?

Kagura không nói, cố giữ trấn tĩnh để không đỏ mặt vì xấu hổ, cô chìa ra một tấm vé đi xem Rakugo vào ngày mai.

_Gì đây? – Okita cúi đầu xuống để nhìn gần hơn – Rakugo? Sao ngươi biết?

_Gì? Có chuyện gì mà ta không biết chứ! Vì ta là nữ vương của Kabuki-chou mà~

_Ngươi nghe thấy máy nghe nhạc của ta đúng không?

_Hả? Gì! Dĩ nhiên là không! – Vẻ mặt trấn tĩnh của Kagura biến mất, nó lại trở về màu đỏ lúc trước. Cô mím môi rủa thầm.

**Grừ, có còn thứ gì mà hắn không biết không hả?**

_Ngươi làm như là ta khong biết gì vậy._

_Hừm, dù sao cũng cảm ơn nhé – Okita cầm lấy tấm vé, săm soi nó thật kĩ.

_Thật à? – Mắt Kagura sáng lên như một đứa trẻ.

_Tuy nhiên – Chỉ vài giây sau khi cầm tấm vé, Okita đã xé nó không thương tiếc, rồi lạnh lùng nói – Ta không cần thứ này.

Đôi mắt của Kagura đột nhiên tối sầm lại, cô sững sờ nhìn từng mảnh giấy rơi xuống, rồi sững sờ nhìn Okita.

**Tại sao? Đồ ngốc!**

_Ngươi! Ngươi có biết ta mất bao nhiêu tiền để mua không hả? Đủ để mua 30 hộp Sukonbu đấy! Vậy mà ngươi có thể xé đi như thế được à? – Kagura tóm lấy cổ áo Okita, giận dữ hỏi.

_Ta thật sự không cần, vì nó chả thú vị chút nào hết – Okita bỏ tay của Kagura ra khỏi cổ áo mình, rồi nói tiếp với cô gái tóc đỏ đang chuẩn bị khóc – Vì nó không có ngươi.

_Ngươi hiểu rồi chứ?_

_Hả? – Kagura ngước đầu lên ngạc nhiên hỏi – Tại…Tại sao?

_Vì nụ cười là một thứ gì đó ngươi phải chia đôi, nếu không sẽ chán lắm. – Okita mỉm cười nói, rút ra từ trong cổ tay một tờ giấy.

**Hắn dám lừa mình!**

_Ngươi đã không xé nó?

_À thì ngươi cũng sẽ đi cùng mà nhỉ? – Nụ cười của Okita biến thành nụ cười mỉa thường ngày – Ngươi mua những hai vé cơ mà.

Kagura giật thót, rồi ngập ngừng hỏi:

_L-Làm sao ngươi biết?

_Cho xin đi, vé đi xem Rakugo đâu có đắt dữ vậy. – Okita khúng khích cười – 30 hộp cơ đấy.

Mặt đỏ lựng, Kagura hét lên trong xấu hổ:

_K-Kệ ta chứ!

_Vậy ngươi sẽ đến chứ, Kagura? – Okita khẽ thì thầm vào tai Kagura trước khi đi ngược trở về, làm cô thấy nhột nhột.

_Dù rằng đó chỉ là ngẫu nhiên_

Kagura hơi khựng lại vì ngạc nhiên, rồi cô chạm nhẹ vào tai mình, như muốn tìm lại một chút bằng chứng rằng tên Sadist đã thực sự gọi mình bằng tên.

**Dù rằng tất cả đều không được định trước**

_Ừ… - Kagura tự nhủ thầm với chính mình. Rồi cô mỉm cười, với đôi gò má ửng hồng vì hạnh phúc. Kagura quay lại, nhìn hình bóng của Okita lần cuối, rồi nói to

_Nhất định ta sẽ tới, Okita!

Okita quay lại, kịp nhìn thấy nụ cười của Kagura, một nụ cười trong sáng, ngây thơ, nhưng tỏa sáng cùng với những ánh sao giữa bầu trời đêm.

"Ha, vậy là đủ" – Okita nhủ thầm, rồi anh khẽ cười, một nụ cười sung sướng vì hạnh phúc…

Nhưng tôi vẫn muốn tin, rằng chúng tôi sinh ra là để dành cho nhau

Mãi mãi như thế

A/N: Trời ơi cái câu cuối sến quá đi mất, tha lỗi cho tác giả nhé =))

Và cái fic này được làm trong lúc tâm trí cực bấn loạn, phải viết thật nhanh, có gì mong mọi người bỏ qua nhé.


End file.
